U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,735 (Hofmann), incorporated herein by reference, discloses the discovery that vinyl halide or vinylidene halide polymer and polyamide can be melt blended under certain conditions that the relatively low melting halide polymer does not degrade, and that useful blended products are obtained. The process of U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,735 comprises melt blending the halide polymer and polyamide together at a temperature of less than about 220.degree. C., with the polyamide being melt processible at the temperature of the melt blending, in the presence of an effective amount of ethylene polymer having carbon monoxide and/or carboxyl functionality to compatibilize the halide polymer with the polyamide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,735 also teaches compositions comprising these polymer components, but contains no teaching or suggestion regarding the chemical resistance of the resulting compositions. It teaches that the halide polymer and the polyamide proportions may vary widely (5 to 95 weight percent of each based on 100 weight percent of the two polymers). All the examples have the polyamide present in a quantity that is 1.3 times the weight of PVC polymer in the blend.